Todo es Probable
by neoterrybogard
Summary: Bueno ahora aqui les traigo en español este fic que a mi me gusto mucho del autor slyrr el cual me dio permiso para hacer esta traduccion, y bien aqui vamos a conocer a nuevos villanos con una personalidad muy peculiar y su lema es que todo es Probable
1. A ponerse poeticos

Kim Possible fanfiction

Por Greg Fisk (aka "Slyrr")

La historia original se encuentra aquí h ttp:// www .fanfiction .net / s / 3256095 / 1 /

Solo quitenle los espacios a los links

Bueno antes de que empiezen a leer este fic quiero decir que esta historia le pertenece a "Slyrr" lo unico que yo hice fue traducirla al español para mostrarla aquí y en kim possible en español h ttp:// www .kimpossible –kpsp .com / index .php

Tambien quiero aclarar que cuento con el permiso del autor para traducirla al español y publicarla en ambos sitios, asi que una vez aclarado todo estu con ustedes:

"ALL THINGS PROBABLE"

"TODO ES PROBABLE"

El equipo Go entro rápidamente en el poco iluminado almacén. Hego descubrió un enorme agujero en el techo que dejaba ver la noche llena de estrellas, dejando ver un ligero rayo de luz de luna sobre las cajas circundantes que estaban apiladas en columnas las cuales desaparecían poco a poco en la oscuridad. También noto a varios guardias de seguridad inconscientes en el piso.

"Busquen sobrevivientes, Equipo Go!" dijo Hego. "Esto es un Laboratorio científico súper secreto. ¡Donde sea que estén estos bandidos no puede ser bueno!"

Mego rodó sus ojos en signo de molestia. "Lo sabemos. Nos lo dijiste antes de venir aquí, y por lo menos otras dos veces en el camino"

Wego 1 miraba en una dirección mientras que Wego 2 miraba la otra. "No falta nada, Hego." Dijo WeGo 1. "Quien sea que haya hecho esto todavía está aquí"

Un fulgor amarillo apareció repentinamente sobre ellos y todos cerraron sus ojos. Una voz chillona, y cacareante sonaba de detrás la fuente de la luz, llena de risa y de triunfo. ¡"Muy bien Equipo Go!. Y quisiera ser el primer en decir lo impresionado que estoy con ustedes por lograr llegar hasta aquí tan rápidamente"

"¡Aviarius!" gritó Hego, señalando con su brazo dramáticamente. "¡Debí haber sabido que eras tú! Solamente el bandido más persistente vestido de pájaro de la ciudad podría abrirse paso a través de la azotea"

Mego rodó sus ojos otra vez. Porqué su hermano insistía en hablar como un personaje de las revistas de historietas de los años 50 era algo que siempre se preguntaba. Toda lo que conseguía siempre era darle una oportunidad a los bandidos de capturarlos. Él alistó su resplandor en caso de que un encogimiento y una rápida esquivada fueran necesarios. Pero Hego mantuvo su pose al mismo tiempo que seguía mirando y hablando hacia la luz.

"¿Que te propones villano?" dijo Hego con una voz fuerte llena de reproche. Al fin ellos podían ver a Aviarius, parado al lado del rayo de luz, su alado traje y su nariz en forma de pico creaba una serie de sombras por todo el lugar a causa del resplandor en su espalda.

Aviarius sonrió de una manera malvada. "Supongo que no hay problema en decirles, puesto que ya no hay manera que puedan detenerme, Equipo Go" dijo con desprecio. ¡"Estoy robando un dispositivo ultrasónico que me dará el control absoluto sobre cada paloma en la ciudad! ¡Una vez que estos emplumados amigos estén bajo mi comando, les ordenaré mantener como rehén a cada estatua y monumento! ¡Si tu ciudad querida desea ver sus estatuas limpias otra vez, se rendirán y me aceptarán como su jefe supremo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Rompió en una larga risa que parecía no tener fin. Cuando finalmente recobro la respiración, descubrió que el Equipo Go lo miraba fijamente. Todos sus rostros tenían expresiones en blanco que mostraban confusión e Incredulidad.

"Esa es…. la cosa más tonta que e escuchado en mi vida" dijo Wego 1.

Wego 2 solo comento "Mm-hmm". Hego y Mego solamente miraron al suelo.

Aviarius estaba lleno de rabia. "Hey, Cállense" él dijo, señalándolos. "Si pueden comprender la brillantez de mi plan no es el punto" Una multitud de cóndores robóticos entraron repentinamente por el techo y afianzaron sus garras de metal sobre el cajón grande en el cual Aviarius estaba parado. Desplegaron sus alas y los jets de sus abdómenes giraron sobre su eje para arriba, lanzando chispas. El cajón se estremeció y comenzó lentamente a levantarse. "El punto es, que estoy tomando el modulador ultrasónico, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme"

Hego tomo una actitud de lucha. ¡"ya veremos eso, Aviarius! Vamos, Equipo Go!!" y él brinco hacia el cajón que lentamente se levantaba. Al mismo tiempo que Mego, Wego 1 y Wego 2 corrieron detrás de él.

Aviarius los miro y con una confiada voz dijo. "Me temo que no, EQUIPO PERDEDOR". "Como verán, no vine hasta aquí yo solo….!"

De las sombras, una sigilosa figura apareció en la oscuridad. Se movía tan rápidamente, que no podían ver quién o que era. Pero la figura conecto una sólida patada en el pecho de Hego que lo envió directamente hacia sus compañeros.

El equipo Go aterrizo en el centro del círculo de luz, frotando sus cabezas y codos contusionados miraron hacia arriba mientras y descubrieron que el cajón y Aviarius se levantaron a través del agujero en el techo. Él sostenía una cámara. "adiós, equipo Go! ¡Ahora me voy para quemarme un DVD de su fracaso! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Y el cajón se perdió de vista.

Hego logro ponerse en pie. ¡"Adelante, Equipo Go! No podemos rendirnos aun..."

Pero repentinamente las luces se apagaron. Mego sintió un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y todo se puso negro. Hego activó su resplandor, y alumbro con el de un lado al otro, y de esta forma lograba ver un poco, pero para su desgracia, solo vio pasar a Wego 1 gritando y después escucho un fuerte golpe. "Lo siento, Wego!" él dijo. Detrás de él, escucho a Wego 2 que gritaba.

"¡Hego, Cuidado…!" él gritó, y después se escucho un ruidoso –Whoof- seguido de otro golpazo.

Hego se encontraba solo ahora. "¿Donde estás?" él gritó, su cuerpo estaba bañado en un aura azul. "Muéstrate, malvado" Pero solo había silencio. Después a un lado, escucho una voz masculina.

"Ahem!" dijo la figura. Hego dio vuelta y descubrió a lo que parecía un muchacho adolescente. Él tenia que adivinar, porque su figura estaba ensombresida, Hego logro iluminar un poco el lugar con el resplandor azul de su puño. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro por un momento. Entonces la figura habló otra vez. "Ven por mi, tipo rudo" dijo la figura con un tono suave y confiado.

Hego corrió hacia el con un grito heroico. Mientras se acercaba, el rostro del chico reveló una sonrisa, su cara se veía relajada, bañada en una luz azul. Hego levantó su puño para golpearlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de conectar un terrible golpe, la figura se hizo a un lado, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Hego tropezó, y solamente tuvo algunos segundos para mirar hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un estruendo, y antes darle tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa del entresuelo superior todos los cajones almacenados en él se derrumbaron encima de él.

La figura miró fijamente la pila de cajones a través de sus anteojos de visión nocturna. "Bien," él dijo. "Esto fue más fácil de como Aviarius lo hizo sonar."

Otra figura tropezó hacia fuera de las sombras, rodando y aterrizando con un sonoro golpe al lado del muchacho. "Ow!" se escucho la apenada voz de una chica. "Lo siento, GP."

"Relájate." dijo a muchacho, ayudando a la otra figura a ponerse en pie. "Hego recobrara el sentido en unos treinta segundos. El resto despertará pronto después de el, pero nuestro trabajo aquí esta terminado." Él saco un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsa, y un resplandor brillante vino de una pantalla minúscula en él. "¿Cómo es nuestra salida?" Dijo enérgicamente.

"Los guardias siguen abrazando el piso y los polis no estarán allí al menos en otros cinco minutos." dijo una voz alegre levemente a través del altavoz del dispositivo. "Todo libre"

"¿Y nuestro pago?" dijo el muchacho. "Presumo que Aviarius está intentando hacerse el tonto con el trato."

"Lo imaginaba" dijo la voz alegre. "Pero mientras que él estaba allí en el almacén, entre en sus cuentas bancarias y transferí el dinero a nuestra cuenta. Nuestro contrato esta hecho y hecho"

"Excelente. Tu si sabes rockear!" Entonces él dio vuelta apago el dispositivo y se escurrió en la oscuridad, llevándose a la segunda figura detrás de él.

Algunos segundos después, Hego salio de debajo la pila de cajones. Todo estaba en calma, a excepción de los suaves gemidos de sus hermanos que lentamente lograban despertar.

La campana sonó fuerte a través de los campos y a través de los salones del Liceo de Middleton. La marquesina que se encontraba en el exterior de la escuela decía "Denle una oportunidad a los Griegos". La clase de historia trataba ese día acerca la mitología griega y romana, y Kim nunca dejaba de sorprenderse ya que parecía que diseñaban los temas del curso sin ninguna otra razón que el poder poner ingeniosas frases en esa marquesina.

Además, parecía como si el Sr. Barkin fuera el único profesor en la escuela. No importaba que clase tomara o que tema estudiara Barkin siempre terminaba siendo su maestro en al menos una clase.

"Y en ese entonces se le adoraba al dios romano Janus desde los primeros días de la cosecha hasta los tiempos de plantar, así como también en los matrimonios, los nacimientos y otros. Él era representante de la tierra entre los bárbaros y la civilización, y las ciudades urbanas, así como de jóvenes y adultos…"

Kim miró fijamente la estatua de dos caras que estaba dibujada en la pizarra, con una cara mirando fijamente hacia una dirección, y la otra en la dirección opuesta.

Al lado, ella oyó una voz familiar que susurraba. "Normalmente no me gusta criticar Kim ¿pero dos caras? Piensa en todos los Nacos que podría comer"

Kim sonrió a pesar de ese comentario. Dejándole a Ron el hecho de que siempre encontraba una manera de sacar el tema de los Nacos en una lección de mitología.

"Imparable" La voz del Sr. Barkin se escucho a través de la fila de estudiantes sentados como un latigazo. "Encuentras algo divertido sobre el misterioso y extraño Dios Janus?"

Ron se estremeció, enderezándose en su asiento. "'Ah... uh, no Señor B." el contesto, su voz tenia ese toque de miedo y timidez que Kim conocía y amaba. "Es muy… Griego para mí." Él terminó su frase con una risa nerviosa.

Barkin gruñó como una nube de tormenta. ¡"Janus era **Romano** Imparable! Ustedes los estudiantes necesitan conocer más sobre cultura. Janus era utilizado para simbolizar el cambio y la transición, así como la progresión del pasado al futuro, La madurez de la gente joven. Quiero que todos ustedes escriban un poema para recitar en clase basado en ese tema." Su voz se escucho como un grito militar. "Ahora quiero que se pongan poéticos"

La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes marcharon en fila india a sus lockers, recogiendo sus libros, charlando y preparándose para su siguiente clase. Kim estaba parada en su locker donde la pantalla de su computadora estaba en blanco y silenciosa. Los recortes de Drakken y de Shego la miraban fijamente desde su lugar en la puerta del locker.

Ron continuo con su charla que había comenzado cuando salieron de la clase de Barkin. "Mira Kim, todo lo que digo es que todo esto sobre escribir un poema "sobre la madurez" es algo pesado. Se pensaría que ahora que somos los Señores de la escuela deberíamos tener algunas clases que sean poco más prácticas, como "101 formas de volverse millonario rápidamente" o "cómo volverse popular en un sencillo paso". ¡Tu sabes algo que yo podría utilizar!

Kim le sonrió. "Vamos Ron, esto podría ser una gran experiencia de aprendizaje."

Los ojos de Ron rodaron hacia arriba mirando el techo. "Siiiiiii claro…" dijo, con su voz distraída y distante, "Aprender…. suena… genial."

Repentinamente una línea blanca apareció a través de la pantalla en el Locker de Kim y un instante después Wade los miraba fijamente. "Que hay Wade" dijo Kim, y su voz se volvió seria como siempre.

Wade bajo su clásico vaso con soda. "no perdí de vista el robo que se llevo a cabo en la ciudad Go tal como lo pediste Kim. Y he conseguido un contacto en video con la Torre Go. Hego esta listo para hablar contigo." La pantalla parpadeo y después apareció la musculosa figura de Hego el cual llenaba por completo la pantalla de la computadora. Ron y Kim iniciaron el contacto.

"Saludos, ciudadana Possible!" dijo Hego. Kim cabeceó, sonriendo. Él no a cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo un pomposo, excesivamente dramático y "presumido".

"Que hay, Hego." Comento Kim. "¿Cómo esta el resto del equipo?"

"Todos están recuperados con su fuerza y su resplandor" dijo, apretando su puño dramáticamente. Ron rodó sus ojos.

"¿Aviarius a hecho su siguiente movimiento?" pregunto Kim.

Hego sonrió ampliamente. "Realmente, estarás satisfecha de saber que en este momento Aviarius esta bajo la custodia de la policía."

Ron interrumpió en tono de burla. "así que… ¿no intentó toda esa cosa de las palomas?".

Hego se rió entre dientes. "Oh, claro que lo intentó" La pantalla mostró un clip de video de multitudes de palomas posadas en una estatua grande en el centro de la ciudad. La gente miraba confundida. "de todos modos, una vez que la gente de la ciudad paro de reír, nos pusimos en marcha hacia la localización desde donde él difundía su señal con el modulador supersónico. Tiempo transcurrido de encontrarlo a capturarlo - 2 minutos, 12 segundos." La pantalla cambio rápidamente a las escenas tomadas por una cámara de vigilancia, mostrando al Equipo Go como irrumpía en un edificio, Después se vio como golpearon, apabulearon e hicieron trizas a Aviarius quien después fue llevado a la cárcel en un carro de la policía.

Kim levantó una ceja. "Bueno… Felicidades, ¡creo! ".

Ron volvió a interrumpir "Sí, es una manera de salvar ésas…. estatuas"

La cara de Hego se torno seria. "Me temo que ese no es el final de todo esto sin embargo. Las personas que ayudaron a Aviarus para robar el modulador supersónico todavía están libres. No había rastro de ellos en la guarida de Aviarius". Estamos manteniéndonos atentos, pero ellos son algo que ustedes necesitan ver con sus propios ojos

A lo que Kim contesto "Gracias Hego."

Entonces la cara del Wade volvió. "Hego tiene razón Kim. Quien sea que trabajo con Aviarius, no he podido conseguir nada de ellos. Expedientes, archivos, nada."

"Sigue investigando Wade." Dijo Kim. "Pueden intentar liberar a su pajarezco jefe cerebro de pájaro"

"Esta bien, Kim!" fue lo ultimo que dijo Wade antes de que la pantalla se apagara

Ron la miro incredulo "solo quiero decir una cosa, ese fue el uso mas mal usado, malo, malísimo, del uso de la aliteración"

Kim le sonrió mientras caminaban por el pasillo para tomar su clase siguiente. "Para alguien que no le importa quién es Janus, recuerdas muy bien palabras poéticas como aliteración"

El Dr. Drakken caminaba de un lado al otro en la oscuridad de su sucia guarida nueva. Él miraba alrededor con repugnancia. Las computadoras estaban quebradas, los cables estaban rotos y chispeando, además el lugar entero apestaba. Shego solo se sentó a afilar las garras de sus guantes. Drakken apretó fuertemente sus dientes. Porqué ella siempre era tan indiferente y desinteresada sobre todo, pero aguantaba todo eso porque ella era la única ayudante que él tenía que puede llevar a cabo una lucha decente

Se sentó en la silla de la consola principal, la cual tenía una pantalla agrietada que ni siquiera encendía, comenzó a lanzar papeles aquí y allí. "Rayo 9.0 de la muerte…. Rayo de gravedad para sacar a la luna de su órbita, imán gigante para invertir la polaridad de la tierra…. no, no, no" él tenia un montón de planes malvados para la dominación del mundo en sus manos, pero la realidad de su situación actual lo detenía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shego hablo primero.

"Acéptelo Dr. D. No podemos hacer nada de eso, estamos quebrados"

¡"GRACIAS Shego," dijo sarcásticamente, "una vez mas haces resaltar lo que es obvio, ¿Cómo puedo tomar el control del mundo cuando tengo que hacerlo de este patético agujero?" Desde que la operación diablo y otros planes habían fallado, Drakken se encontraba con menos dinero cada vez para lanzar sus esquemas malvados. Kim Possible había frustrado cada uno de ellos, reduciendo su capacidad de inventar nuevos planes mas difíciles y mas difíciles cada vez.

"Aquí va otra cosa obvia"," dijo Shego, mirando hacia sus guantes que sostenían un archivo, "si no conseguimos un poco de dinero y quiero decir pronto ni siquiera podremos permanecer en este patético agujero por mucho tiempo." Ella miraba al Dr. Drakken mientras que él se levantaba de su silla y se paró delante de la pantalla de la inservible consola principal. "Mira Drakken, no hay otra opción tenemos que llevar a cabo un asalto"

"lo sé" refunfuño sin siquiera voltear a verla. "Robar dinero es algo tan… trillado"

Shego encendido una de sus manos con su resplandor verde. "No podemos hacer nada si no tenemos algo de verde," ella dijo con un dejo de frustración.

"Muy Lindo." Dijo Drakken, volteando con un gesto de disgusto. "Solamente que tu y yo sabemos que hacer algo tan simple como robar un banco, o la fortaleza Knox, o lo que sea, la señorita "puedo hacer lo que sea" se aparecerá y nos detendrá. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de quitarla de nuestras espaldas mientras que procuramos nuestros fondos necesarios. ¿Pero cómo?"

Shego hizo una pequeña sonrisa "Podríamos re-sintetizar a Eric"

Drakken se agitó sus manos como si matara con fuerza una mosca. "Oh por favor." él dijo. "¿No recuerdas a Possible y…. su lo que sea son un algo ahora?". Además ella no caerá dos veces en el mismo truco. Lo qué necesitamos es una diversión." Shego se dio vuelta hacia la única computadora que funcionaba en la guarida, un modelo anticuado que apenas era capaz de conectarse a Internet. Ella trono los labios algunas veces mientras que drakken resoplaba y hablaba. "Shego, ¿me estas prestando atención?" Drakken dijo impacientemente.

"¡Diversión! ¡su lo que sea! ¡un algo!" dijo Shego con algo de exasperación. "Relájate Drakken, estoy haciendo una búsqueda de "diversiones".

Drakken se coloco detrás de ella, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Cada búsqueda sobre "se solicita ayuda" solamente mandaba a la pagina Web de Kim Possible. Drakken enfadado sentía ese tic nervioso en sus cejas que le daba cada vez que veía su rostro "Intenta villanos necesitan ayuda" comento, agitando sus manos y levantando su cabeza en signo de incredulidad. Esto es tan absurdo, él pensó. Como si la gente que ayuda a los villanos se anunciara en la Internet. Qué colosal pérdida de….

Pero entonces escucho un beep y después Shego dijo, "Hey – pues si que encontró algo interesante." Drakken volteo, y se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla mientras que Shego leyó. "¿Intentando asumir el control del mundo? ¿Justicia global te tiene bien vigilado? ¿Las autoridades locales no te dejan solo? ¿Los niños de Middleton descubren tus planes? No pienses que tu sueño de dominación mundial es imposible - es Probable"

Shego y Drakken se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. Entonces Shego dio clic sobre el link del sitio Web. Y por varios minutos miraron fijamente en silencio, sus caras fueron iluminadas por la pantalla de la computadora.

"No puede ser…." Dijo suavemente Shego.

La cara del Dr. Drakken se torno en una mueca malvada y con una confiada voz dijo "Puede".


	2. Un truco y una trampa

Un truco y una trampa

Kim había acabado ya su comida en el Buen Nacho. Ron, como siempre, se tardo en terminar porque él pidió mucho más. Ella acerco tiernamente su pie junto al de el, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa soñadora. Ron miraba hacia arriba mientras que Rufus seguir engullendo su Naco.

"Sabes KP, no es fácil concentrarse cuando haces eso" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Mmm-hmm." ella dijo. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante algún tiempo. Rufus miró a escondidas para arriba, y dijo "Awwwwwwwwww!" antes de volver a su Naco.

Ron tenía algunos pedazos arrugados de papel a su lado, ruinas del poco comienzo que él había intentado en la fabricación de su propio poema. Ella no había comenzado el suyo aun. Ron hacia muecas al mismo tiempo que borraba otra línea. "¿Porqué es esto tan duro?" dijo cerrando fuertemente sus dientes. "Fui bueno para el concurso de talento y arrase con el Rap del Ratopin Rasurado. Esto debería ser fácil!"

"No te preocupes." Kim dijo ligeramente. "le daré un giro a todo esto, progresión y adelanto de un nivel al siguiente. Voy a impresionar esa muchedumbre"

"Eso seria un comienzo" dijo una sarcástica voz familiar.

"Que hay, Bonnie." Dijeron Kim y Ron al mismo tiempo. Bonnie estaba parada a un lado con sus acompañantes que siempre están detrás de ella. "¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?" dijo Kim.

"Solo espero que no hagas el ridículo recitando un tonto poema la siguiente semana. No es que me importe si lo haces mal, pero tu tontez haría ver mal a la escuela lo que me haría ver mal a mi. Así que intenta no apestar la clase demasiado con algo aburrido"

"Confía en mi, será totalmente maravilloso!"

Bonnie la miró fijamente con una mirada de desprecio y de diversión mezclados. "¿Totalmente maravilloso?" ella dijo, con una sonrisa retorcida, "Con comentarios tan antiguos como ese, no lo creo. Barkin dijo que Janus trataba sobre el progreso. Y tu todavía estás utilizando frases de la edad de piedra."

Bonnie y sus seguidoras se alejaron, sus risas burlonas se dejaron escuchar a través del aire. Kim volteo para ver a Ron el cual tenia su mano en la frente, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. "¿Qué?" pregunto Kim. "Qué?" Ron la miraba fijamente como si el un árbol creciera de su cabeza.

"Kim… eso fue totalmente…. pasado."

"De que estas hablando?" ella dijo.

"Pasado. No va. No de moda. Quiero decir que odio estar de acuerdo con Bonnie en cualquier cosa, pero ella tenía razón."

"Pero… estoy a la moda!" Kim dijo desafiantemente. ¿"lo soy? Sigo Frescaliciosa."

Ron levantó lentamente una ceja. La "Uh… la gente ya no dice "Frescaliciosa"

La cara de Kim se vio sorprendida. "¿No? ¿Desde cuando?"

Ron la miro seriamente. "¡Desde hace siglos! ¿Qué no te mantienes actualizada?"

Kim miro angustiada hacia su costado. "¡Yo he estado…… hemos estado ocupados últimamente! ¿Realmente? ¿Nadie lo dice?"

Ron sonrió. "Relájate Kimmy, es natural, cuando creces estas menos en contacto con lo popular. Además, ya no tenemos que ser modernos - estamos saliendo juntos"

Kim estaba sin habla. Más tarde en casa, ella lanzó sus cosas sobre la silla del escritorio y se tiro sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mas le molestaba. Y la verdad qué Bonnie y Ron dijeron se le quedo muy marcada en la mente. Ella no había leído su revista "Moda adolescente" hace semanas. Ella recordaba cuando entraba al condado de la agonía - no solo una vez sino dos veces debido a su horario. Su trabajo en Club Banana le tomó mucho tiempo, entre eso y la práctica de Porristas, además de sus recorridos constantes aquí y allí a través del globo, sin mencionar el tiempo que ella y Ron pasaban juntos…

Ella miró fijamente el techo otra vez, entonces alcanzó de su mesa de noche su revista de "Moda adolescente". Ella miraba con escalofríos el primer artículo, Mirando como muchas de las palabras que estaban ahí escritas no le eran familiares. ¿Ella estaba dejando que su relación con Ron y sus otras responsabilidades la hicieran "cuadrada"?

El Kimmunicador sonó con su usual tono. ¿Kim lo saco de su bolsillo y dijo "Qué hay? Un poco reflexiva, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención.

Wade contesto. "Tengo una llamada de profesor Lloyd de los laboratorios de Stafford en Nevada, Kim. La seguridad se ha puesto en alarma. Aparentemente unos tipos amenazaron que iban a robar algo…"

"¿Equipo Súper Secreto ?" pregunto Kim.

Wade parpadeo con un solo ojo. "No hagas eso, es extraño!" él dijo. "Pero sí adivinaste. Alguien hizo una advertencia secreta anónima."

"Nos conseguiste transporte?" dijo Kim.

Wade se encogió de hombros. "Ya deberías saberlo"

Ron se aferro a los apoyabrazos de su asiento mientras que el jet supersónico rugió a través del cielo. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que comer tanto? Él sabía que en cualquier momento, él podría ser lanzado en un jet de alta velocidad, o cruzar los cielos en un paracaídas, o estar montando sobre alguna montaña rusa de la condenación, pero él seguía atascándose de comida cada tarde. Mientras tanto Kim hablaba con el piloto.

"Gracias por llevarnos Sr. Willis" ella dijo brillantemente, bajando la visera de su casco.

"No es problema, señorita Possible, es lo menos que podría hacer después de que usted arreglo mi nave y evito que se estrellara sobre el área 51."

"No hay drama" ella dijo. "Cualquier persona podría fijar un fuselaje dañado con pasadores para el cabello mientras que cuelga de un ala a 2.000 pies de altura."

Willis echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. "¿No hay drama?" dijo, "la gente sigue diciendo eso?"

Kim sentía una sensación que se hundía dentro de ella que no tenia nada que ver con la fuerza G del Jet.

Ron tragó saliva. Su comida tamaño mucho-grande se revolvió en su estomago. Después escucho a Kim gritar detrás en él. "¡Estamos sobre el punto de aterrizaje Ron! Vayamos!"

Ron desato su correa de asiento y se levanto con fatiga, el paracaídas atado con una correa a su espalda le irritaba el cuello. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta abierta en el lado del Jet miró fijamente hacia fuera el vacío del cielo azul, él volteo hacia a Kim. "Solo por una vez podríamos aterrizar en un aeropuerto?"

Kim le dio una mirada severa y saltó del Jet, jalando a Ron al mismo tiempo. "Waugh!!" Ron grito mientras caían hacia la nada.

Apenas algunos minutos después, daban un paseo a través de los pasillos de los laboratorios científicos de Stafford, con el profesor Lloyd que los escoltaba. Ron estaba asombrado al mismo tiempo que presionaba su estómago ya que afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, él y su almuerzo no se separaron durante su desplome hacia la tierra, ni durante la pendiente hacia adelante y hacia atrás con sus paracaídas. Los pasillos eran tan limpios y ordenados como los que Kim siempre en cualquiera de las muchas instalaciones secretas en las que ella había estado, pero había un número muy alto de guardias en cada puerta.

"Como puede ver señorita Possible," dijo el profesor Lloyd, un hombre un poco corpulento con anteojos y un acento alemán algo grueso, "desde que nos contactaron, la base entera a estado en movimiento. Nadie puede pasar nuestra seguridad. No obstante, me alegra haberte convocado, ya que nunca se puede tener demasiada protección."

"Puedes decirnos quien fue quien los amenazo secretamente?" dijo Kim.

"cosa curiosa," dijo a Lloyd. "Enviaron esta letra. Puede verla usted misma" Le dio a Kim el mellado pedazo de papel. Kim lo abrió y Ron se inclino para mirar mejor, y Rufus corrió sobre su brazo posándose sobre su hombro.

La nota parecía escrita con letras recortadas de revistas. Leyó, "Cuando caiga la noche dentro de los próximos dos días, sus armas más mortales serán robadas". Kim puso la nota frente al Kimunnicador. "Wade – estas viendo esto?"

"Síp" se dejo oír la voz de Wade. "Analizando."

Ron la olió. "Esa nota esta… perfumada?" él dijo, algo desconcertado.

Kim la olió también. "Sí - y es un olor familiar."

Wade interrumpió "parece ser que esta nota fue hecha con letras cortadas de un artículo de la revista "Moda Adolescente". El papel y la fuente concuerdan perfectamente"

Kim asintió con la cabeza. "Las muestras del perfume en las páginas de anuncio son las mismas!"

Ron sonrió y levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo sabías que era "Moda Adolescente"?" pregunto. "¿Esa revista no era escrita para chicas?"

Wade parecía incómodo. "Es que yo… uh, eh escuchado sobre ella." él dijo.

Kim vino a su rescate. "Así que estamos buscando por - qué - ¿adolescentes que necesitan armas súper secretas?"

Wade encogió los hombros. "Si fue la misma gente que ayudaba a Aviarius, las armas podrían ser utilizadas para liberar a alguien de prisión"

Kim pensaba en todo. "La nota llego hace dos noches. Si está diciendo la verdad, el robo será esta misma noche"

La voz de Ron se torno un tanto aguda. "¡Pero eso es una locura!, Con todos estos tipos corriendo por aquí ¿como piensan pasar inadvertidos?"

"No lo sé," dijo Kim, pero será intenso. "Pero cuando lleguen a los laboratorios, se toparan con una sorpresa!"


End file.
